In the building industry there has been prolific use of aggregate surfaces for paving footpaths, surfacing of prefabricated building panels and slabs to provide attractive and functional facades and in and around swimming pools and the like. The known aggregate mixes have invariably utilized aggregate materials which include stones, pebbles and the like mixed in a matrix of cementitious material selected from cement or resin.
The selection of pebbles and stones as the aggregate material usually dictates the appearance of the finish particularly with respect to its color and texture. When resins are used, the aggregate provides the final surface coloration as the cementitious resins are generally clear. An alternative surface coating may be formed by using colored mortar with pebbles and stones.
Despite the use of a wide range of aggregates to produce a variety of surface finishes successfully preparing a cementitious surface matrix using as the aggregate material glass beads either alone or with another aggregate materials selected from precious or semi-precious stones, sands, quartz, marble, granites and the like has been difficult to achieve. It was previously thought to be unsatisfactory to attempt to use other than conventional aggregates in hard wearing surface finishes as the bonding achieved was inferior compared with conventional aggregates. In the building industry it has been considered unwise to use materials such as glass beads as aggregates as the glass is generally considered to be insufficiently porous or rough enough to establish an effective bond. The bond is also compromised by alkalinity bleed out from the glass beads.
The present invention overcomes the effective use of alternative aggregates and particularly glass beads in which the problems of poor bonding known in the prior art aggregates is overcome.